Window
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: Tom is unsuspecting and slightly hungover when he comes across the cheeky, rather attractive Dougie asleep on his sofa. Of course, one thing leads to another, especially when one participant had enough gumption to climb through his window in the middle of the night. Floynter, kissing, non sexual.


**Floynter, kissing, oneshot. Basically an idea stolen from tumblr and written by me.**

* * *

Tom cracked a yawn as he stumbled out of his bedroom, palming his forehead. The previous night he had gotten more than a little bit drunk with his friend Danny and was paying for it now – his head was splitting, and he could feel bile swishing around his stomach. Blindly, he wandered into the kitchen, thrusting a cup of suspicious cleanliness under the tap and filling it quickly before downing the cold fluid. Pain killers. Right.

Then he heard it.

A heavy, snorting groan coming from the sofa somewhere behind him, which he had dozily passed just moments before. Had Danny stayed the night? The blonde tried hard to remember as he swallowed down a heady mixture of aspirin, paracetamol and a caffeine tablet, before turning around to face the sofa.

It wasn't Danny.

Stretched across his plush leather sofa (hey, songwriting for one of the biggest bands in Britain, Busted, certainly paid off) was a guy probably aged about eighteen. He had blondy-brown hair tufting out from his head, and was dribbling slowly down onto one of Tom's favourite cushions. He had clearly done some drinking of his own the previous night – oh god, had Tom picked him up at one of the bars? Tom quickly shook his head at that thought. The guy would have been in his bedroom if he had.

"Hello?" he cautiously called, taking another paracetamol for luck. The man groaned a little more loudly, a small bubble of saliva rising from the corner of his mouth. Reaffirming himself, Tom spoke more loudly, moving towards the sofa. "Hello? Excuse me?"

Two bleary, pink-lidded eyes cracked open, staring thickly up at Tom.

"Who are you?" Tom bluntly asked, utterly bewildered. The night was beginning to come back to him, and he most definitely didn't pick this guy up. He was certainly cute, though – cute enough that Tom probably would have tried to hit on him if he had seen him.

The guy's eyes widened, and he stared up at Tom with a mixture of shock and horror. "Who are _you_?" he instantly replied, shuffling back on the sofa with all the grace of a bumbling elephant.

"I'm Tom – how did you get into my flat?"

"Oh. Oh shit."

* * *

With two mugs of coffee on the small glass living room table and a paracetamol beside the man's, he began to talk.

"I'm Dougie – do you live next door to someone called Harry?"

Tom nodded, laughing. "Yeah, have done for a couple of years."

"Well, I was _trying _to get into his flat last night, and I could have _sworn _that I had the right window...I mean, yours was open, and his wasn't, so I guessed that yours was his. He knew that I was coming."

Tom stared at Dougie, before laughing. "So you were trying to sneak into my neighbour's house through the window and got into mine instead?"

"I did think it was a bit weird that there were three cats hanging around – Harry doesn't have any any more, and I was confused..."

"Were you drunk last night, by any chance?" Tom asked, grinning widely at the stupid kid sat in front of him.

"Not a chance, I've been off it for a long time. I'm only seventeen, anyway."

Barely twenty himself, Tom pinched the bridge of his nose to hide the true extent of his amusement before summoning up what little concern he had left and asking, "Do your parents know where you are?"

"My mum knew I was going to Harry's for the night." Dougie replied easily. "She just wasn't aware of my, um, mode of entrance. She probably wouldn't be best pleased if she was aware I'd gone to sleep on some stranger's sofa, even if she knew how cute he was."

Tom found himself blushing at the suave teenager's words, before shaking his head into sensibility again. "Do you want me to phone your mum, and, um, explain the situation?"

Dougie snorted with laughter. "No chance! I'll tell her I was at Harry's, she doesn't need to know any differently!"

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, which Tom got up to get.

* * *

"Tom, have you seen a teenager, about five foot eight, blonde- Dougie!" Harry, dressed in boxers and a dressing gown, his mohawk very roughly combed, stood at the door, and spoke quickly before spying the tearaway sat behind Tom, drinking a coffee. The paracetamol sat untouched on the table.

"Yeah, I woke up to him sleeping on my sofa - wrong window."

Harry laughed. "I realised this morning that he was meant to be coming – I thought that I'd dreamt the knocking at the door last night."

"He decided to go for the window instead, but he went through mine." Tom glanced backwards at Dougie, who was unconcernedly eavesdropping, before lowering his voice. "Is Dougie your, y'know, boyfriend?"

Harry laughed loudly, before dropping his own voice so that the alarmed-looking Dougie couldn't hear him. "No, he's just a mate – why?"

"I was thinking I might invite him to stay for breakfast – you can too, if you want. He's quite cute."

Harry shook his head. "I'll leave you two lovebirds too it – he's bisexual, before you ask, so you're safe." then, raising his voice, he called to Dougie. "Come over in a bit, Doug – I'm so sorry I forgot to leave the door unlocked for you!"

Dougie waved, and the door shut moments later.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Tom asked, turning to face the boy, who he now noticed was wearing baggy blue jeans and a contrastingly tight tennis T-shirt. Dougie smiled up at him, before winking.

"A taste of you would be good."

Quickly standing and crossing the room, Dougie kissed the older man before he could say anything, and Tom gasped into his mouth. Dougie was a bloody _good _kisser. He let his lips explore just enough that Tom felt his own exploding with longing, but not so much that Tom felt invaded or disgusted. Without thinking, Tom slid his hand down to Dougie's waist, and Dougie responded by slipping his arms around Tom's neck, taking on the stereotypically 'female' position in the kiss despite his dominating kissing skills. When he pulled away, he smiled widely at the face inches from his own.

"You know, I think I climbed in the right window after all."


End file.
